


Wag the Dog

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Female Jensen, First Time, Impregnation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s parents get her a heat companion for her birthday, and she can’t wait to try him out. (Kink meme fill, originally posted <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87808.html?thread=33851648#t33851648">here</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wag the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extreme kink fic containing, among other things, a 12 year-old girl having penetrative sex with a dog. Read all tags carefully before you proceed.
> 
> Thanks!

“Happy birthday, Jen!”

Jensen gasped in surprised pleasure as her parents opened the door leading from the house to the garage, and a huge Alaskan Malamute came bounding across the kitchen floor in her direction.

“He’s beautiful,” she beamed, kneeling down to get a better look at him.

And he was. The Malamute’s coat was thick and glossy, and his eyes were bright and warm with intelligence. Jensen had been searching for a heat companion on the internet for months, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that her parents would splurge on a purebred.

“We got a good deal on him from Mr. Morgan up the street,” her mother explained as Jensen patted her new friend. “His name is Jay.”

“Jay,” Jensen tried the name out to see how it felt, and Jay barked, his tongue lolling in what looked like a grin. “It fits him,” she said decisively.

It was Saturday night, and the Ackles were throwing Jensen her family birthday party (her classmates had had their turn the night before). Yesterday, she’d been put out to find no presents waiting for her when she got home from school, but now she was glad that her parents had held back on giving her Jay. She couldn’t exactly ditch out on her own celebration without looking extremely rude—not to mention obvious—but at least Jensen knew that Grandma and Grandpa Shaffer weren’t liable to live it up much past 8 o’clock.

She really, really wanted to get Jay behind closed doors and see what he could do.

After submitting to a few pictures and some good-natured fussing, it was time for cake. Jensen took her seat in the dining room, and Jay, already seeming to sense that he was _her_ dog, parked himself at her feet. She sneaked him bite-sized scraps off her plate while she listened to her family talk, nodding at the appropriate intervals and even laughing politely at her aunt’s suggestion that she’d be ‘taking a mate any day, now.’

Underneath the table, Jay’s long, velvety tongue twined between her fingers as she thumbed him a bit of frosting. The sensation hit Jensen straight in the gut—her pussy growing wet with anticipation of what was to come.

Fortunately, none of Jensen's relatives decided to linger much past dessert. Once the cake was gone and coffee was served, they started making their excuses one by one, until it was just Jay, Jensen, and Jensen’s mother left in the dining room with the post-party clean-up.

Jensen made an abortive movement toward the kitchen to start the dishes, but her mom waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it,” Donna said with a knowing gleam in her eye. “I’m guessing you want to go put your new present through his paces.”

“Mom!”

“I was young once, too, you know,” Donna groused. “Why, before I met your father, I had the most beautiful German Shepherd—”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Jensen backed hastily out of the room, and her mother dissolved into a fit of giggles at her expense.

“Have fun!” she shouted.

“C’mon, Jay,” Jensen grumbled as the dog wiggled out of his spot underneath her chair and followed her into the hallway.

Jensen managed to avoid her father—and any other potentially scarring childhood recollections—on her way up to her bedroom. Once she was inside, she locked her door and rested her forehead against the cool wood, sighing in relief.

She and Jay were alone, and they had the rest of the evening ahead of them.

Gathering her resolve, Jensen stripped off her jeans and strode over to her bed. She pushed the girlish, pink coverlet aside and crawled under the sheets before patting the empty space beside her.

“Come,” she said. Jay titled his head at her, considering, before he jumped up obediently. The mattress squeaked under his weight as he laid down.

Jensen wasn’t entirely sure how she should proceed. She’d heard things, of course—whisperings among the older Omegas at school. She’d watched all the requisite breeding videos in sex ed, too. But it was completely different now that she was here: her body pulsing with need, and a warm, willing animal at her disposal.

Jay regarded her with a friendly expression, and Jensen blew out a gust of air, forcing herself to relax. Millions of Omegas had been doing this for ages, and she could too.

Working her hand under the waistband of her panties, Jensen tentatively brushed her fingers over her clit. It was hot and slippery. Arching her back, she tugged her underwear down around her thighs, and Jay’s nose wriggled when he caught her scent, interested.

“That’s it,” Jensen encouraged. He nudged in closer, and she spread her legs to give him more room.

Jay’s tail beat a steady rhythm against Jensen's knee as he shoved his snout into her crotch. His tongue curled out curiously, skimming over the pink, softly-downed skin around her pussy, and Jensen forced herself to bite back a moan.

Leaning forward, she buried a hand in the plush fur at the nape of Jay’s neck and reeled him in. The dog let out a quiet whuff before he settled and started to lick her in earnest. Laying back against her pillows, Jensen wetted her lips and began to get herself off, fingers rubbing against her clit in a gentle, circular motion

It felt amazing. Jay’s tongue was long and eager and talented. Jensen had only begun masturbating a few months ago—and although the first time she’d accidentally grazed her hand over her sex had been life-changing, _this_ was even better. Her whole body tingled, blood rushing to her greedy cunt as it opened up, desperate for a knot.

“You’re such a good boy, Jay,” she crooned. Jay’s haunches rose off the bed. His tongue was practically inside her now, and Jensen could see the pink tip of his penis peeking out from its sheathe.

The evidence of his excitement pushed over the edge. Groaning, she came. Slick dribbled down her thighs while Jay continued to lap at her intently, doggy slobber turning her into a sloppy, soaking mess.

Quivering with the aftershocks, Jensen shoved lightly at Jay until he backed off a little. The dog whined and worried the bedding with his paw, evidently confused as to why she had put a stop to their fun.

With a quiet groan, Jensen summoned the energy to turn over and get up on her hands and knees. Settling into breeding position—as easily as if she’d been doing it her entire life—she wiggled her hips in invitation.

“C’mon, baby,” she said. “Up.”

Jensen wasn’t sure if Jay understood her, but he lavished a kiss against her naked thigh all the same. His tongue caught the lips of her oversensitized pussy, and she stifled a gasp into her pillow, wondering if she could stand getting eaten out again. She wanted his knot so badly.

Jensen didn’t have to worry long, however. Jay was a heat companion, and he knew _exactly_ what to do with an ass-up Omega. Squeezing her waist with his paws, he tugged her backwards until their bodies were flush, and then with a quick, efficient hop he mounted her.

Jensen’s stomach twisted in anticipation. She could feel Jay’s soft fur touching her everywhere, his watery precum joining the mess of slick and saliva caking her skin. It took him a few tries, but he finally got it: his cock slid against her vulva once, then twice, before shoving hard inside her—breaking her hymen and taking her virginity for good.

It hurt. There was no two ways around it. Omegas were meant to be fucked, but Jensen was still growing, and her pussy felt tiny around the impressive girth of Jay’s 9-inch cock. He rutted into her roughly, paws scratching against her sides as she made a low, wounded sound, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of him moving inside her.

It was all she could do to lie there and take it.

Jay fucked her steadily for several minutes before his cock started to swell. Jensen cried out and reached back to stroke herself, then—the pressure of his knot against the inside of her clit making her crazy. Pleasure overrode her pain, and it wasn’t long before she found herself approaching her second climax of the night.

Suddenly, Jay yelped, and Jensen felt them tie off. Shuddering, she clamped down on his throbbing knot and came with him. Her orgasm went on for what seemed like ages before she sagged into the mattress, exhausted, Jay going with her as they both collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap.

Together, they laid still for a few moments—Jay’s knot filling Jensen with load after load of hot cum while he gently licked kisses across her face and shoulders. With a happy sigh, Jensen snuggled closer to him and let herself drift and dream.

Idly, she wondered if she might get pregnant. It wasn’t terribly likely, given her age and that she hadn’t had her first heat yet, but it was technically possible. She wasn’t on birth control, after all, and much younger Os than her been bred by dogs.

Maybe it was just the hormones talking, but she thought it would be kind of nice to have Jay’s puppies.

All told, they were tied together for a little less than half an hour before Jay’s knot went down. With an impatient shimmy, he tugged backwards, cum gushing out of Jensen as his cock pulled free.

“Guess I should’ve put a towel down,” Jensen muttered. Jay huffed and started licking at the mess, and before she knew it, he was licking her again, and she had to lie back down and close her eyes before she cut round three short by coming immediately.

Jensen’s pussy was puffy and a little sore, but Jay’s tongue was gentle enough to feel good. Hell, it was more than good. Jensen wanted to ride Jay’s face all night long. She wanted him to fuck her over and over again until she was certain that he’d knocked her up—her belly full of his pups and her tits swollen with milk.

There was something so basely Omega about her desire that, for the first time, she began to have an inkling of what it really meant to be an O. Sure, she knew that she shouldn’t be getting this worked up over a companion—he was a dog, not her Alpha—but the attachment she felt was inexplicably real and bone-deep.

She needed him.

Jensen orgasmed a third time with Jay’s tongue pushing his come back inside her. Her hips bucked off the bed, and she felt herself crying a little as raw pleasure coursed through her body—too much and not enough all at once.

She gave herself a few minutes to calm down before she reluctantly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pushing herself to her unsteady feet.

“I think we need some clean sheets,” she told Jay in a conspiratorial whisper. He wagged his tail playfully while Jensen petted him. “And maybe a towel or two,” she added after a moment.

Jay woofed in response.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
